I think I love you
by Inainae-chan
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata terikat hubungan saudara kandung. Namun, perasaan sayang dan cinta lebih dari seorang adik dan kakak merasuki mereka. Bagaimana kah kisah mereka? So, RnR please


Cinta Ini Dilarang

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mbah Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina

Rate : T

Warning : AU, super OOC, miss typo, gaje

Dan maaf kalau ada yang gak suka dengan fict nista saya ini akibat dari chara yang terlalu OOC, kebanyakan typo dll ^^

Ok, Happy reading and review please~

..

Chapter 1 : Aneh

'Uzumaki'  
>Uzumaki adalah salah satu Clan yang terkenal di konoha <em>city<em>. Di keluarga itu terdapat sepasang suami istri yang bernama Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka di sebut-sebut sebagai pasangan suami istri yang harmonis, mereka juga mempunyai dua orang anak. Anak mereka yang pertama yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah 1 tahun kemudian, Kushina dan Minato di karuniai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik jelita. Dan mereka pun memberi nama Uzumaki Hinata kepada anak mereka tersebut.

..#~#..

"tak di sangka dan tak di duga anak kita sekarang sudah besar ya, bang." Kata Kushina kepada Minato yang sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang mencuci mobil sembari bermain siram-siraman air.

"iya Kush, dan yang ajaibnya lagi, tanggal dan bulan lahir mereka sama, walaupun Cuma berbeda tahun. Jadi, sebentar lagi Naruto akan berusia 18 tahun dan Hinata pula akan berusia 17 tahun." Kata Minato.

Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minato dan menganggukan kepalanya

Sambil Kushina dan Minato memperhatikan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata terlihat asyik mencuci mobil sambil bermain siram-siraman air.

"dek, kita ini MKS ya hahahha." Tawa Naruto

"MKS? Apa itu kak?" Tanya Hinata

"yaelah, masa kamu gak tau sih. MKS itu Masa Kecil Suram."

"haha, ada-ada aja deh. Dan ehem.. sekarang waktunya aku membalas siraman air dari kakak! serbuuu!" Seru Hinata sambil lari-lari gaje mengejar naruto dan tak lupa pula ember dibawanya.

"husss." Suara air yang membasahi tubuh Naruto

"upss, so-sorry kak." Kata Hinata gugup

"grrrr...kamu ya, sudah bandel sekarang!" Naruto berkata sembari berlari ke arah Hinata dan menggelitik perut adiknya itu

"wahahahah, wkwkwwkkw, ckckckkcck, bahahahha, behahahhahahhaha(?). Geli kak! Ampu.. wkwkwkkwkw ampunn." Tawa Hinata yang sebenarnya tertekan batin.

Dengan teknik andalannya, Hinata berhasil meloloskan diri dan berlari ke arah orang tuanya, kakaknya yang berambut jabrik itu pun mengejarnya

"Mama!Papa! kakak jabrik ge-gelitikkin aku." Lapor Hinata

"Naruto.. jangan begitu nak, nanti kalau adik kamu sakit kanker ketawa gimana?" Tanya Minato dengan muka innocent yang sampai membuat mereka sweatdrop berjamaah

"yaelah ayah, Cuma bercanda doang kok. Kalau begitu, aku gak gelitikkin Hinata lagi deh... janji!" Naruto berkata sembari membentuk jarinya seperti huruf "V"

"be-beneran y-ya?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"iya adik ku yang manis." Gombal naruto yang membuat hinata entah mengapa jadi _blushing_

"k-kak, m-mau kerumah pohon buatan ku dan sakura?" Tanya Hinata

"mau dong, dimana atuh?"

"deket sini kok. Hmm... Maa, Paa.. aku dan kak jabrik ke sana dulu ya." Hinata berkata sembari memegang tangan kakaknya dan ngacir seribu langkah

..

Mereka yang basah kuyup bukan akibat dari kehujanan melainkan dari siram-siraman itu pun sampai di rumah pohon buatan Hinata dan Sakura.

"oh jadi ini toh rumah pohonnya." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya

"i-iya, tapi kita gak bisa masuk, soalnya kuncinya sama sakura. Jadi ngobrol-ngobrolnya di bawah pohon ini aja ya." Kata Hinata yang sembari duduk di bawah pohon, begitu juga dengan kakaknya si Naruto.

"h-hem, oh iya dek..ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah punya pacar?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang membuat ia _blushing_ lagi.

"be-belum... kakak kok na-nanyaknya gi-gitu?"

"hahah santai aja kali, kakak hanya memastikan." Jawab Naruto sembari melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai sandaran

"ohehehe, kakak se-sendiri u-udah pu-punya pacar belum?" Tanya Hinata

"belum lah dek... kakak.. rrrr.. kakak... ingin punya pacar yang seperti... seperti kamu..." Kata Naruto lirih dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya, gadis bermata lavender itu pun membalas tatapan kakaknya.

Dan seperti hobbynya, ia _blushing _lagi (dan lagi)

'pe-perasaan ku kok deg-degan be-begini... 'dia' kan ngomong seperti itu kar-karna ak-aku adiknya... _OMG_, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!' inner Hinata cemas

"heheh, kakak bisa aja. Mana mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar seperti aku."

"siapa tau aja orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup kakak nanti itu... adalah...KAMU."

Hinata merasa ada yang mengganjal, jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan kakaknya itu.

"ma-makin ngaco aja deh. Udah yuk pulang." Kata hinata yang memecah suasana dan meninggalkan kakanya itu

'adik ku sayang... andai kau tau perasaan kakak yang sebenarnya...' batin naruto sambil mengikuti adiknya

..#~#..

Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 7 dan jarum panjang menunjukkan ke arah angka 11. Sementara itu terlihat lah matahari yang ingin menyinari dunia.

"Hinata kakak mu sudah bangun?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya

"kayaknya sih belum ma, bentar ya aku bangunin." Kata Hinata

"yasudah, cepat ya. Jangan sampai kamu terlambat sekolah dan kakak mu terlambat kuliah akibat kebiasaannya yang malas itu." Kata Kushina

Hinata hanya mengganguk pertanda mengerti

.

.

*_Hinata PoV*_

Aku membuka pintu kamar kakak ku, ku lihat kamar kakak ku yang mengalahkan kandang ayam tetangga ku. Sungguh berantakan, dan aku berjalan ke arah kakak ku yang tertidur pulas, muka ku sedikit merah dan memanas saat melihat kakak ku yang telanjang dada. Ia hanya memakai celana tanpa baju, mungkin akibat dari AC-nya yang abal itu.

"kakak... bangun... nanti terlambat lho.." Kata ku perlahan

Namun kakak ku tidak memberikan respon sama sekali, aku mencoba sedikit memperkuat omongan ku tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Dan aku menggerakkan tubuh kakak ku agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi, Usaha ku gagal total. Ku coba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih kuat lagi.

Namun... tanpa sadar... ia malah menarik tubuh ku dan aku tersungkur, sehingga aku berada di pelukannya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku..." Gumam kakak ku

Menurut ku, dia hanya mengingau dan tidak sadar apa yang telah di lakukannya, aku tentu saja _blushing. _Jujur, pelukannya sangat hangat dan aku sangat nyaman. Kalau tidak ingat sekolah, aku ingin berada dalam posisi seperti ini selamanya dan bersamanya. Namun, aku melawan nafsu ku dan ku coba untuk bangkit.

"le-lepaskan a-aku k-kak a-aku i-ingin ba-bangkit.." Kata ku lirih dan gugup

Namun, dia tidak juga melepaskan ku. Tiba-tiba ide gila masuk di pikiran ku, aku mendorong wajah ku ke arah lehernya, dan aku sedikit memanyunkan bibir ku agar terlihat seperti aku ingin mencium lehernya. Nafas ku saat ini tersentuh di kulitnya. Aku yakin dia akan kegelian dan segera melepaskan ku.

Dan ide ku berhasil, ia melepaskan ku sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje di hadapan ku. Aku yakin dari tadi dia sudah bangun dan sengaja ngerjain aku sampai membuat aku _blushing_ hebat.

"kakak pasti ngerjain aku kan?" Tanya ku

"sorry adik ku yang ma-manis. week." Ejeknya sambil berlari seribu langkah ke arah kamar mandi.

Aku ingin mengejar kakak ku tapi aku membatalkan niat itu, dan aku membereskan sedikit kamar kakak ku, sambil menunggunya selesai mandi.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa aku membereskan kamarnya dan menunggu ia selesai mandi? Mungkin karna sifat ku yang terlalu sayang dan perhatian kepadanya. Aku bingung, perasaan yang kurasakan padanya saat ini adalah perasaan sayang untuk seorang adik atau lebih dari itu. Hm, entahlah... aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Apakah kalian tau? *bego*

Dan ketika aku sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya, ia juga sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, aku _blushing_ melihat kakak ku yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang sampai lututnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya, namun ia menarik tangan ku.

"terima kasih ya, kalau tau gini sering-sering aja bangunin kakak hehehe." Kakak ku berkata sambil senyum 15 jari dan itu membuat ku semakin gregetan melihatnya

Aku tersenyum tipis, tak lupa pula ku pukul bahu kakak ku dengan perlahan akibat perbuatannya tadi. Aku segera berlari kecil meninggalkan kamarnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje, karna itulah hobby ku.

*_End hinata PoV*_

..#~#..

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa Sakura

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Balas Hinata

"kamu kesini pasti sama kakak mu ya?" Tanya Sakura

"i-iyaya, aku kesini di hantar kakak ku karna ayah ku sibuk pagi ini, jadi nggak sempat ngantar aku ke sekolah. Dan, bagaimana kamu bisa tau itu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Hehhe. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Hmm, Pasti seru deh di hantar sama kakak mu."

"e-eh iya. H-hem...S-Sakura-chan... ngomong-ngomong, a-apakah kau suka dengan Naruto-nii..?" Tanya Hinata gugup

"ya begitulah, kau pasti setuju kan kalau aku jadi kakak ipar mu?" Tanya sakura dengan Percaya Diri mendewa

'entah mengapa, hati ku hancur seperti ini. Apa aku cemburu? Namun itu kan kakak ku sendiri, seharusnya aku bahagia melihat dia bersama sahabat ku.' inner hinata

"e-eh i-iya, a-aku setuju kok."

"arigatoo gozaimasu Hinata-chan. Hmm, sehabis pulang sekolah, aku kerumah mu boleh?" Tanya Sakura

"b-boleh k-kok." Jawab Hinata yang terlihat pasrah

'sulit lidah ku untuk mengatakan 'boleh', namun apaalah daya, menurut ku ini yang terbaik.' Batin hinata

..#~#..

*_Naruto PoV*_

Aku memasuki kampus ku yang tak jauh dari Konoha High School. Dan ku lihat cowok berambut seperti fantat ayam (_raven_) sedang celingak-celinguk melihat arah sekitar. Aku yakin dia menunggu ku. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera menghampirinya.

*End Naruto PoV*

"oi teme! Lu pasti nunggu gue kan?" Tanya Naruto

"hn." Namun Sasuke hanya memberi respon 'hn' yang tak jelas maknanya

"ada gak kalimat atau kata-kata lain selain 'hn'?" Cetus Naruto

"hm." Kata Sasuke dengan muka datar

Naruto sukses sweatdrop dibuatnya, dia memang sangat dingin sekali tapi cowok bermata _Sapphire _itu memakluminya.

"cih, lo ini sungguh payah, oh ya maaf ya gue terlambat soalnya tadi gue ada urusan dengan orang yang gue sayangi. esehesheh."

Sasuke langsung melepas earphonnya, "hah? siapa?" Tanyanya sinis

"lo kagak perlu tau karna ini bukan urusan bagi seorang 'teme'!"

"whatever." Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan dan memakai earphonenya sebelah, dan tentu saja cowok berambut jabrik ( _spike )_ itu mengejarnya.

"oh iya sepulang sekolah mau gak ke rumah gue?" Tawar Naruto

"lo berani bayar berapa kalau gue kerumah lo?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto Jaw Drop

"ternyata penyakit sir kakuzu udah nular ke elu ye, parah!"

"so what?"

"udah deh gak usah belaga bule, pokoknya ntar sore lo harus ke rumah gue, titik gak pake koma."

"cih maksa, serah lu deh!"

"nah gitu dong wkwkkw."

..

..

"Ngg...baiklah anak-anak, kita akan lanjut pembelajaran kita yang semalam. So, open your book page number 121." Kata Deidara yang berlaku sebagai dosen tercantik di universitas itu.

Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang melamun dan tak memperhatikan ocehan dari dosennya. Padahal dia tau resiko kalau tidak memperhatikan dosennya itu akan berakibat gosong sampai rumah. Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya, dan ia memaklumin dan mencoba menutupinya.

'kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda kepada hinata ya? Jika aku menatapnya, aku melihat dia seperti bukan adik ku melainkan pacar ku. Apakah dia bukan anak kandung dari mama dan papa? Dia tidak ada kemiripannya dengan mama Kushina ataupun papa Minato, matanya berwarna lavender berbeda dari kami semua, rambutnya indigo panjang juga berbeda dari mama. Aku berharap saja dia bukan anak kandung dari papa dan mama. Sehingga aku bisa menikahi dan memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Haha mikir apa sih aku ini.' Inner Naruto yang sambil melamun

Deidara yang memakai kacamata serta rambut kuning indah menghiasi kepalanya itu, tersontak melihat naruto yang tak memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"ngg, NARUTO!" Bentaknya

Namun Naruto terlihat santai saja, padahal teman-temannya sudah merinding akibat teriakan mematikan dari Deidara. Teriakan itu bagaikan gelombang suara yang diiringi bom di dalamnya.

Deidara kesal, geram dan marah. Ia pun mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya.

"druaaaaarrr!" Suara ledakan dan membuat naruto tersadar dan terkejut bukan main

"ngg, dasar kau ini! Kemana saja kau pergi tadi?" Tanya Deidara

"saya disini aja kok." Kata Naruto dengan wajah _innocent _

Seluruh di kelas itu sweatdrop berjamaah

"maksud saya, ngg. Pikiran mu tadi kemana saja waktu saya menjelaskan pelajaran di depan?" Tanya Deidara lagi

"oh itu wahahah. Saya lagi mikirin tentang 'Cinta dan Kebenaran'." Kata Naruto dengan pose bagaikan anak gak ada dosa.

"ngg! Kamu ini dasar! Ikut saya ke kantor sehabis pelajaran ini dan gak ada tapi-tapian!" Omel Deidara

Naruto hanya mengganguk pasrah. Dia yakin akan gosong sampai rumah. Sebelum itu terjadi, tiada salahnya ia membaca Al-Fatihah terlebih dahulu (?)

..

..

..

* * *

><p>~To Be Continued~<p>

Hallo para readers, author abal ini kembali lagi dengan fict nista dan gaje yang baru lagi. Fict ini terinspirasi karna aku kemarin denger lagu Cinta Terlarang, wkwkkwwkwkwkwk. Mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur membaca fict nista nan gaje ku ini.

So, mind to review? ^^


End file.
